Unleashed
by Upon a Pale Horse
Summary: naruto finally snaps and acts like the animal that people treat him like. one shot for now
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a one shot that I wrote to help ease myself through a writer's block. Maybe later on, when my other two stories are almost done or something, ill continue this one if I get enough positive reviews. Or rather, if I get enough positive reviews, ill just write this story whenever I do get a writer's block. Not a bad idea actually.**_

Naruto was drawing some strange looks right now, he didn't care. Naruto was waiting with the other children in his class for the Tiajutsu tournament to start. Or rather, he was standing in the middle, while all of the other kids gave him plenty of space, as they all had been told to stay as far away from him as possible.

Yesterday, he would have stood far to the side, pretending he wanted to be alone at that moment anyway. Yesterday he may have played a prank to get people to laugh, to yell at him, to do something. Yesterday he would have done anything to get people to look at him in any other way than the cold, hateful eyes. The worst looks were that of indifference, it was like he wasn't even there.

He had discovered something yesterday though, there was another way. His whole life he had lived a lie, his laughs were hollow, his smiles never truly reaching his eyes, his heart full of hate. Hate that he had so desperately tried to hide, but no more. The only emotions that he truly shared with anyone were hate, disgust, and loathing. Ironically, these were the emotions that he bottled up inside himself, the ones he never revealed to anyone. Everything else, he was simply going through the motions. He didn't do that part consciously, no, that part was done subconsciously.

Without realizing it, he had studied the way people acted, studied the way they moved, their body language, and the sounds they made. He knew those were the actions that were supposed to be taken, so he did them, he went through the motions for their benefit, but no more.

Yesterday, he had been jumped, and almost molested by a bunch of homeless people, while it was being watched by other homeless people. He was crying, real tears, but they didn't care. It almost happened, even though if he had kept his head, he would have been able to take them out. He was only ten, but he was still a ninja in training. It wouldn't be easy, but he could beat them all to death. And that's exactly what he did.

Just as his pants were being torn off, something woke up inside him. Something awoke from depths of his soul. While he wasn't yet aware of the Kyubi, the Kyubi had nothing to do with this, this was all him. In a millisecond his life flashed before his eyes. He saw it all at once, the glares, the beatings, the empty looks, and worst of all, the loneliness.

With a scream of rage, and hot tears running down his face, Naruto snapped. He could see it all happening, he just seemed to not be able to control his body. It was like he was trapped in his head while he watched through his eyes as he beat those bastards to death.

After it was all over, and he was breathing deeply, covered in blood. He realized that he could move again. He started to get up, but he discovered that the other homeless people had not left, and just watched. The looks on their faces filled Naruto with a feeling that was the closest to joy he had ever felt. They were utterly terrified. Naruto loved it, loved the feeling of those looks, how much better it was than the other ones he always got.

It was right there, at that moment that Naruto made his decision. If they wanted to treat him like an animal, he would act like one. He would become so strong that no one could ever hurt him again, so strong that there wasn't anyone anywhere that wasn't afraid of him. Screw being the Hokage. Why would he want to do that? No, he would give people a valid reason to fear him.

The only question was, was how far was he going to take it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto kept getting strange looks, he was not himself, or at least the person that they thought he was. He had not smiled, not spoken since he got there. He was not wearing his jumpsuit; he was wearing a somewhat loose and thick grey thermal instead. For pants he wore just plain tactical ninja pants. Not the same at all.

If Naruto noticed the looks he was getting, he didn't show it. After a while, everyone was sneaking glances at him, they were outside now, and the tournament was just about to start. All that was left was the raffle to see who would fight who first. He couldn't wait to show them all, it couldn't have been a more perfect setting for them all to see the real Naruto. Everybody in the academy in his grade was here. All of the kids from the other classes, almost every one of their parents were as well. Naruto was feeling something that was more akin to savage sadistic glee than happiness.

As luck would have it, his name was drawn first, him and some random kid from another class who he had never even seen before. Naruto didn't even bother to listen to his name. He simply walked out to the center of the small field and waited, not even shaking hands. Everyone was now concerned, they didn't know what was going on with Naruto, but they all knew something was off with him.

While none of them had ever taken the time to get to know him, they all knew of him, or had been the victim of some prank. Whether or not it had been intended to get them, or they had just been caught up in the collateral damage. They had all seen him running through the village looking like an idiot; this was not the same face they had ever seen.

The other boy simply laughed at Naruto, assuming that he was just trying to act tough. The kid could jump higher than most kids his age, and he was proud of it. He ran at Naruto and jumped to perform a flying side kick.

Naruto had never been given a proper chance to show his physical abilities during his time at the academy. He was either left out, or was in trouble and couldn't participate. There was a reason he was able to pull off the pranks he pulled. A reason he was able to get to the heights necessary to prepare some of the equipment. A reason he was able to carry some of it up with him. Not to mention how fast and cunning he had had to be in order to escape. He didn't have a choice but to. Even though Naruto didn't realize it, he had been training himself for years.

If he wanted to pull off real pranks, he had to be a lot stronger than he was. He had just worked his way up gradually not noticing that he was getting stronger that way.

When the kid was fully in the air and unable to change his course, Naruto swiftly took a step or two to his right, and jumped towards the kid. In mid air, Naruto connected with a devastating kick that was hard enough for everyone to clearly hear his sternum break. The boy flew a little ways before he fell a few feet away, coughing up blood.

As Naruto recovered himself, he heard screaming from some girl who was screaming at him for something involving her 'love'. She ran at him, slightly jumped up and tried to bring an elbow down. He blocked it, and the second one. After that she tried to knee him, Naruto caught her leg, and lifted her up in the air before slamming her down on her back.

After that, they were both on the ground with Naruto on top. Naruto started hitting her in the face as hard as he could. Every time he hit her he screamed out, though controlled, as he was not just blindly howling, it was still clear; Naruto was taking out his rage on her. Before he could be stopped by an adult, as it was clear he was killing her, one of her friends ran up to help her.

Naruto abandoned the girl, who was unconscious, and attacked the boy. The boy was too slow to make a punch before Naruto hit him in the torso, followed by a few more punches that were filled with power. Naruto then kicked him in the midsection, and after he bent over, he kneed him in the stomach causing him to bend over completely. Naruto jumped up over the boy, with his knees brought up like he was going to jump as high as he could. As he came down, Naruto pushed down as hard as he could on the boys back. The boy collapsed and there was an audible crunch as well as a scream from the boy.

Naruto heard a few more kids charging him. A part of him was wondering why the instructors or the parents had not stopped this yet, but he was glad they didn't all the same.

Naruto did a simple jump front kick at the first one, knocking him back a few steps. Naruto then jumped on him, with his feet on the kid's hips, and Naruto grabbing the boy's jacket firmly and using it as leverage as he head butted him over and over again. Naruto jumped off as the kid as he was collapsing, looking to the next one.

He had moved more than he realized, he found that there was a picnic table right behind him. The next one was a girl; Naruto caught her fist, and punched her several times in the solar plexus. He then threw her on the table, got up close, and drew his fist as far back and high as it would go. Naruto yelled out as loud as he could, calling out as much strength as he could. He hit her with such force that her head snapped down and broke through the two inch thick wooden table.

Someone grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back some, Naruto took the pain and turned around, letting the kid tear out some of his hair. Naruto hit him in the torso a few times to soften him up, before drawing him up, and hitting him with as many round house punches as he could.

Again, someone grabbed him from behind, this time wrapping their arms around his shoulders and neck. Naruto threw himself at the ground while twisting. They ended up lying right next to each other. Naruto brought his elbow backwards onto him as many times as he could.

Naruto blocked a boy who had tried to stomp on him. Naruto kicked up, catching the boy in the face, and followed up with another kick to the face. Naruto, still on the ground, swept the boys legs in such a way that the boy ended up on his knees. Naruto, wasting no time, got up, grabbed him, and then started smashing his head on the ground as hard as he could.

Throughout this whole thing, Naruto was unaware that he had continued to scream out his controlled fury, screaming out every time he hit something.

Naruto was grabbed and hurled far, he landed hard. That was way too strong for any child. He knew it, the fight was over. He was just surprised that they hadn't stopped it sooner. He looked and saw that it was Mizuki that had thrown him. He also noticed that it was Sasuke Uchiha's head he had been smashing into the ground.

After it was all said and done, they all had that look on their faces. Every single person had the look of fear on them. The parents, while not afraid of him right now, were afraid of what he might become. Naruto loved it, he now wanted it, needed it. He decided that he would give them an explanation of sorts, give them something else to lose sleep over.

"WHAT? YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I DON'T EXIST! ACT AS THOUGH I AM JUST SOME UNWANTED FUCKING STRAY DOG! WELL YOU OBVOUISLY WANT ME TO BE AN ANIMAL, SO GEUSS WHAT? YOU'VE GOT ONE NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HATE ABOUT ME, BUT DON'T YOU ALL WORRY, ILL GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO FEAR AND HATE ME! Just you wait." Naruto said that last part with a bloody smile as he simply walked away. Satisfied by all of the horrified looks he was getting. Apparently, someone had indeed hit him, he simply didn't notice.

Naruto was happy that he got hit after all. Pain was good; let him know that he could still feel something. He knew he needn't worry, there would be plenty more in the coming years.

_**Also wanted to write this story to practice writing fight scenes. So, go ahead and let me know what you think, there are a lot of different directions that I can take this in if I do chose to keep writing. **_


	2. New Title

**Letting anybody who happens upon this story that I'm changing the title to 'Unleashed'. I think it suites the story, so that's what I'm going to do. Ill wait a few hours, then I'm making the change. **

**If your wondering if I'm going to continue writing this story, I'm not entirely sure. I think I will end up using it as my writers block story, so don't expect regular updates. **


End file.
